1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array type chip resistor; and, more particularly, to an array type chip resistor, in which a resistor element is disposed below a substrate so that the resistor element can be prevented from being damaged due to external impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a chip resistor refers to a resistor manufactured in a semiconductor package type by mounting a number of resistors into one body so as to increase a degree of integration of electronic products.
Such a chip resistor is mostly mounted on a semiconductor module. The sizes of personal computers (PC) and servers gradually become small, but there is a limit in downsizing the semiconductor module mounted on the PCs or servers, e.g., memory module.
Therefore, an array type chip resistor integrally configured with a number of resistive elements so as to increase a degree of its integration has been used as the chip resistor mounted on the memory module.
The array type chip resistor has been mostly used in order to reduce noises of signal waves reflected in a semiconductor package on which a memory module is mounted. However, it have been pointed out that the conventional chip resistor has a variety of quality problems due to external environment when mounted on a printed circuit board.
That is, the conventional chip resistor includes a substrate, a resistive element formed on a top surface of the substrate, an external electrode which is connected to the resistive element and is extended from the top surface to side and top surfaces thereof. In this case, the external electrode, which is made of a conductor's terminal, is used as an electrical connection means when the chip resistor is mounted on a PCB.
When mounted on a PCB or moved for mounting, the conventional chip resistor has problems of damages of the substrate and corners thereof due to external impact by worker's carelessness. Further, when external impact is applied to the resistive element exposed to the top surface of the substrate during mounting, the resistive element may be damaged.
In the conventional chip resistor, there may be produced scratch phenomenon that peels coating materials of an external electrode printed on side surfaces thereof due to external friction or contact between chip resistors. Further, there may be also produced short between electrodes due to the scratch phenomenon when soldering is performed for mounting the chip resistor.
Meanwhile, a bearing layer is formed between each electrode at the time of forming an upper electrode connected to the resistive element in order to prevent short of electrodes resulting from scratch of an external electrode in the chip resistor. However, the bearing layer is insufficient for prevention of electrode short.